


Bandages

by grayangel19



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayangel19/pseuds/grayangel19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know it hurt, but everything's going to be alright now. He'll never touch you again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bwoodystweam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwoodystweam/gifts).



> I'd like to thank my editor. He's pretty damn great. To put it lightly. Thanks for everything Noah!

Kaneki woke up to darkness. Not some kind of all encompassing, terrifying darkness that slowly drives you crazy, but just regular darkness. It was probably because he was blindfolded. If he had to guess, Kaneki would put his money on the blindfold at least half the time. Although he was still tied to a chair, his bonds had changed. Gone were the rusty, noisy, awful chains that cut into his wrists, and in their place were strips of cloth, perhaps bandages, although they restrained his movement no less effectively. Still, Kaneki appreciated the change, and lightly ran his fingers over the cloth, feeling it between his fingers. It was so nice to have something different, something that wasn’t cold, or sharp, or painful, or in general made of metal. These were soft, and had been wrapped over his wounds as well, soothing what should have been an awful pain. When Kaneki heard the doors open, he was terrified. “He’s come back to hurt me again. He thought “To make me scream, and suffer for his enjoyment. Why can’t he just leave me alone? Go away, go away, go away, go away, GO AWAY!” It was only when he heard the person’s footsteps that his fear receded. This was not Yamori’s heavy, slow, earthshaking plod. This person, probably a woman or a fairly small man judging by the weight behind each step, walked much faster, and had a very soft stride, their shoes making little noise on the tile. The footsteps stopped right in front of him, and he heard someone bend down in front of him, less than a foot from Kaneki’s face. He could feel their warm breath lightly twirling through his hair, the change in air pressure that comes with someone being unusually close to you. After a few tense moments, the person (now most likely a boy judging by his voice) spoke, their words having a strange quality, as if two people were speaking in perfect synch, and Kaneki couldn’t help but think how beautiful it sounded when compared to Yamori’s sadistic and disturbing tone. “Is this more comfortable for you than before?” Kaneki nodded his head, his vocal cords still burning from screaming earlier. “That’s good, he said and Kaneki could imagine him smiling as he said it, “I’m glad this helps you. Anything I can do to ease your pain, you may let me know. I won’t hurt you.” Kaneki genuinely cried at those words, his tears bleeding into the blindfold, stinging his eyes. He whimpered slightly, trying to ignore it, but they just kept coming, leaking through the cloth to pat quietly onto the tile at his feet. Swallowing hard, trying to control his voice, Kaneki spoke, his throat aching as he did so. “Can’t you set me free? I don’t like it here. Please, can’t you help me get away from here. Before Yamori comes back, I’m begging you.” Surprisingly, the boy laughed softly and Kaneki felt hands on his face, stroking his jaw, and gently wiping away his tears. “There’s no need to cry cutie, he’s not going to be back for quite a while yet. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you while he’s gone.” Kaneki’s blindfold was removed, and he opened his eyes squinting in the bright light and trying to blink away his tears. All he saw of his companion before another bandage covered his eyes was a shock of beautiful white hair. He twisted his head as his eyes were covered, struggling to throw it off, but the other boy still pulled it firm around his head, running his hands through Kaneki’s hair as he did so. It felt nice, but it still worried Kaneki that someone could actually be helping him, could be kind to him in this horrible world. “Why did you put it back on? What are you going to do now?” The boy didn’t say anything at first, and moved forward, leaning in far too close. Kaneki shrank back, but he felt hands slide around the back of his head, playing with his hair and pulling him gently forward as a kiss was planted on his forehead. “Would you believe me if I said I wanted to have a little fun of my own? I’ve been watching you for a long time, all your little adventures, and conflicts. I’ve become rather… attached to you.” As he spoke the last part, Kaneki’s head was pulled forward again, and this time he was kissed softly on the lips, and as he was allowed to pull away he could feel himself blushing furiously. His cheeks only got hotter as the boy moved next to his ear, and whispered quietly into it, making Kaneki shiver at how close he was. “It wouldn’t be much of a stretch darling, to say that I love you.” Kaneki whimpered quietly, squeezing his thighs together as he shied away from his companion, slightly afraid of where this might go considering he was still tied up. “How can I trust you though? Mr. Tsukiyama was nice, but he still had a horrible job and tried to eat me! I don’t even know your name, I have no assurance of knowing that you won’t hurt me other than your word.” There was a laugh, and Kaneki felt the blindfold fall from his eyes, coming to rest around his neck as he opened his eyes. The figure in front of him was absolutely beautiful, or so Kaneki thought, and it wasn’t until a few moments later that this face was his own, albeit framed by white hair instead of his own black. “My name is Shiro, Kaneki dear. I’m you from a short jump into the future. One where no one rescues you, you suffer unimaginable pain, and are eventually killed, or at least, that last part is what everyone believes. I’m here to change that for you though. Give you a better life, one where none of that happens, where you can be happy.” Kaneki couldn’t believe what Shiro was saying. Never mind the fact that he had predicted a horrible fate for Kaneki, but the idea that he could have come back in time was almost too much for Kaneki’s fragile mind, already weakened from days of pain. It was all he could do not to scream, and even so, Kaneki began to writhe in the chair, small sounds of fear and confusion slipping from his mouth. It might have been over for Kaneki right then if Shiro hadn’t kissed him. This kiss wasn’t as cautious as the last one. Shiro was kissing Kaneki hard enough to bruise his lips, gently tilting his mouth open and pushing his tongue into Kaneki’s mouth. Kaneki’s thoughts were pulled back to the present as he squirmed and sighed in Shiro’s grip, but was unable to muster the willpower to break away. It felt really good dammit. Although he wouldn’t admit it yet, Kaneki was enjoying the affection Shiro was showing him. As Shiro began to pull away, Kaneki found himself leaning forward, trying to keep kissing him, but the bandages held him back, and Shiro broke away from him. Kaneki tried hard not to look disappointed, but Shiro just chuckled, leaning next to his ear again, and Kaneki took the opportunity to rest his chin on Shiro’s shoulder. “Cutie. Admit it, you didn’t want me to stop did you? Let me try a few other things, and we’ll see if I can’t get around to kissing you again?” As he finished talking, Shiro tightened the blindfold around Kaneki’s neck, pulling it snug, but not so much that it choked him, planting a kiss on his jaw as he slid back. Shiro settled down on Kaneki’s knees placed his hands on Kaneki’s waist, briefly considering what to do. With a small grin, he slipped his hands under Kaneki’s shirt, letting his nails drag over his skin, delighted to hear the small whines and other noises that Kaneki made as he did so. When he got up to Kaneki’s shoulders, he wrapped his hands gently around his back, giving Kaneki a reassuring hug before pushing his shirt up entirely, and planting kisses on his chest and stroking under his ribs. “You’re very pretty Kaneki, it would be such a shame to see anyone damage you when you’re so perfect.” Kaneki, for his part, could only nod and mumble out a “Thank you.” No one had ever been this kind to him. Certainly not complimented him like that. It was a new feeling for him, to be treated like he was special. It was amazing. Shiro tilted Kaneki’s chin up, leaning their foreheads together, resisting the temptation to kiss Kaneki again, because he wanted to keep it special for now. “I’m going to do some things that might make you a little uncomfortable ok? I’ll do my best to be gentle with you at first, but there’s only so much I can do. Just hold on to my hand alright? I’m not going to hurt you if I can help it Kaneki. I promise.” Reaching back behind the chair, Shiro released Kaneki’s left hand, taking it in his own, and stroking it gently before letting go and moving to the waist of Kaneki’s pants. “Don’t try to stop me darling, none of what I do will be meant to hurt. If you cooperate, then it should barely hurt at all. Ok?” Kaneki nodded, using his free hand to gently hug Shiro closer. Shiro lifted his arm around Kaneki’s waist, hugging him closer still, before moving his hands down to pull Kaneki’s pants down to his knees, squeezing his thighs on the way down. Kaneki opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it, closing his mouth and shifting forward in his chair. “Good boy.” Shiro whispered and smiled, cupping his hands around Kaneki’s butt and squeezing lightly, causing Kaneki to whimper and Shiro to laugh. He was adorable. So pure and gentle, not yet broken by the world around them as Shiro himself had been. If anything, Shiro was going to make sure he went the opposite direction, instead of turning hard and murderous, he planned to help Kaneki grow more submissive, more cooperative, although this wouldn’t apply to anyone but Shiro of course. He grinned at the thought of all the fun he was going to have as he carefully pushed a few of his fingers into Kaneki’s butt. Kaneki squealed, instinctively pulling backwards and accidently pushing Shiro deeper inside than to begin with. He squirmed in Shiro’s grasp, his free hand clutching at his back, trying hard not to scratch Shiro by accident. “D-Don’t Shiro…if…mm…if he comes back…ah…he’ll hurt you! I…ha…I don’t want that.” Shiro chuckled, pushing even deeper into Kaneki, squeezing his ass as he did so. “I’ll handle him when he gets here. For now, I have just enough time to make Kaneki awfully messy. Relax for me sweetheart.” Shiro began to move his fingers slowly in and out of Kaneki, listening to the high pitched moan that he got in exchange, pushing in deeper each time. Trying hard to hold still and relax as he was told, Kaneki leaned forward to rest his head on Shiro’s shoulder, trying to keep his attention focused on Shiro. It wasn’t until a few moments later that he felt Shiro hit something, and sent a surge of heat along Kaneki’s back. His hand curled around Shiro’s head, burying itself in his pretty hair. Setting his rhythm to a faster rate, Shiro slipped one of his hands out, substituting with more fingers on his other hand, curling around Kaneki’s dick and stroking it with his thumb. “Thanks for letting me know when I was doing it right cutie. I’m real proud of you for how hard you’re trying.” He felt Kaneki nod into his shoulder, and began to pull on his dick rapidly, matching the pace of each of his hands, and drawing another adorable moan out of Kaneki as he got more and more excited. “Can you lean down a bit handsome? I have something to tell you.” Kaneki bent over a little farther, just enough so that Shiro could reach his ear. “You’ve done a great job Kaneki. It’s very cute, how you’ve been reacting for me. I like how you were moaning for me, absolutely adorable. Now, can you make a mess for me too?” Almost on command, Kaneki let out a small sigh, and began to jerk slowly, Shiro increasing his pace to make sure he got everything out, everything Kaneki could give him today. When he was sure Kaneki was empty, Shiro pulled out gently, and tugged on the bandage around Kaneki’s throat, pulling him closer for another kiss. Then Shiro unwrapped Kaneki’s wrists and feet so he could hug his precious love tighter, carrying him towards the door. “My Kaneki.” Shiro whispered kicking open the door, and walking right into Jason’s fist. Shiro slid backwards, still clutching Kaneki tightly in his arms and covering the trembling boy’s eyes, a low growl building in his throat as his opponent strode into the room. “If we’re going to fight, you have something that belongs to me. Would you mind putting it back?” “MINE!” Shiro roared, his kakuja exploding out of his back, accompanied by the thunderous clicking of its armored legs as he rushed forward, narrowly failing at a fatal blow, but taking Jason’s arm off nonetheless. Jason barely had time to scream before the 2nd blow removed his head. There had once been a time when Shiro had feared him, but that time was passed. No one would hurt his Kaneki. He removed his hand from Kaneki’s eyes, stroking his pretty black hair as the boy smiled up at him. “I get to be yours Shiro? Really?” Shiro leaned down and kissed Kaneki softly, curling him deeper into his chest. “Always mine. No one else will get to touch you ever again without my permission dearest. I’ll take care of you now.” As Kaneki’s eyes fell closed and he began to sleep, Shiro carried him out the door, away from Yamori’s corpse, away from all the pain he had suffered, and most importantly, away from any possibility of ever having to become like Shiro. Kaneki was his perfect, beautiful little companion now. No one could ever change that now.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for the crap formatting. It's hard to work with on mobile. Have a great day!


End file.
